


The Day Before

by seraphina_snape



Series: The Most Important Meal of the Day [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: It's the day before the wedding and Bitty keeps sneaking off to the kitchens to supervise. After the wedding planner, the kitchen crew and the hotel staff complained to Jack, he has to get his fiancé out of the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at gameofcards where we got a word list that was just perfect for Bitty. :p 
> 
> Word list: sugar, dessert, truffle, caramelize, kitchen, spoon, bake, pie, nougat, apple
> 
> While this is set in the same universe as The Most Important Meal of the Day and Peach Pie, it's not necessary to have read them to understand this one.

Jack hesitated at the door, listening to the clamor coming from the inside. He threw a look back over his shoulder. The people he'd want at his back in a difficult situation - his old teammates - were standing right behind him, waiting for him to continue. So he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and opened the door to the kitchen. 

It was pure chaos. 

At least a dozen people were busy working cutting, chopping, stirring and measuring, carrying baskets of ingredients to their work stations and - to his eyes - yelling at each other for no apparent reason. In the center of the chaos, Jack spied the golden blond head of his fiancé, watching everyone with narrowed eyes as he stirred a pot on one of the stoves. 

With another look at his back-up, Jack pushed past the first few kitchen workers and slowly made his way to Bitty. 

"Bitty."

Bitty didn't take his eyes off a man in corner. "Hm?" he said absently.

"Bits."

"Oh, Lord, will you look at what that _person_ is doing to the truffles?" Bitty huffed. "It's truffle shavings, Jeff, not truffle _clumps_ ," he yelled across the room.

Around them, the general noise died down for half a second as everyone in the kitchen exchanged exasperated glances.

Jack put his hand on Bitty's shoulder. "Please, put down the spoon."

Bitty looked up at Jack, frowning. "What?"

"The spoon, Bits. Put it down."

"But I have to keep stirring if I want this sugar to caramelize properly." He arched an eyebrow. "And trust me, you want this done properly."

Jack smiled. "I'm sure that at least one of these paid professionals knows how to do this."

"But--"

"Our friends are all here," Jack interrupted gently, nodding towards the kitchen doorway that a bunch of former (and current) hockey players and a tiny ex team manager were currently blocking. At his nod, Ransom and Holster started a war chant and Chowder and Shitty started waving like mad. Nursey gave a lazy wave instead, and Dex and Lardo exchanged a look before they smiled at Bitty. 

"They were hoping to see you before the rehearsal dinner tonight." Jack leaned down a little and said, quieter, "and I was kind of hoping to see a little bit of you as well, before your mother enforces her 'no contact in the twenty-four hours before the wedding' rule."

"But the dessert menu is one of the most important things about a wedding, honey. It needs to be perfect, Jack. I need to--"

"Come upstairs with me and spend some time with our friends? You're absolutely right, Bits. So give the spoon to one of these people and let's go."

"But--"

Jack sighed. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You will get two hours in this kitchen tomorrow, before the wedding, to personally bake your famous maple apple pie. But only if you leave the staff to do their thing and get everything ready for the rehearsal dinner now _and_ the real thing tomorrow. No more sneaking into the kitchen after your two hours are up. No backseat driving. No yelling."

"But Jack!"

"They have a pastry chef, Bits. Dessert is literally his business. You praised his nougat bars at the tasting and you loved his cake suggestions, so please have a little faith. He can make a cake and all the desserts and they'll taste amazing." Jack winked and lowered his voice. "And you'll make us one of your maple apple pie to start our wedding night on the right note. Can't get any better than that."

Jack smiled when he felt Bitty lean into his side a little. 

"Oh, all right," Bitty finally said, heaving a very dramatic sigh as he turned off the stove and set down the spoon. 

"Thank you." Jack pressed a chaste kiss to Bitty's forehead and then quickly steered him through the kitchen and towards his waiting teammates.

#

The balcony door sliding open woke Jack from the light doze he'd fallen into. The small bedside lamp was still on, making it hard to see past the circle of light around his bed.

Jack grabbed the book he'd been reading, ready to throw it at any burglar, but Bitty's amused chuckle stopped him in his tracks. 

"Bits! How did you get in here?" 

Bitty closed the balcony door behind him and shrugged off his sweatshirt. "Gymnastics was part of my daily training program for years, honey. You ought to know how flexible I am."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Bitty smiled and climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Jack. "So getting down from the third floor balcony onto the second floor balcony was really no problem."

Alarmed, Jack sat up straight, nearly dislodging Bitty. "Bits! You can't just climb down a building!" 

"Oh, shush. I'm starting to think you're not glad I'm here."

"No! Of course I'm glad you're here." Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty and kissed the pout off his lips. "But please don't climb over balconies anymore."

Bitty leaned in for another kiss. "Promise." Kiss. "It's just that you're right. I was spending more time in the kitchen than with you. And then this afternoon we didn't get a chance to be alone at all, between the team, the rehearsal dinner and our families." Kiss. "I missed you."

Jack smiled. "I always miss you when you're not here."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yo liked it! Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
